blackdesertonlinefandomcom-20200214-history
Armor
Armor in Black Desert is interchangeable between all classes. There are many varieties of armor as well as stat bonuses with each set, multiple options when choosing the best armor for you and your class. After substantial use your armor will lose durability and will need to be repaired by a blacksmith or yourself. Tiers All Rare (Tier 2) and Ultimate (Tier 3) versions of Tier 1 armor have the same bonuses regardless of set. * Tier 2 - 2-piece set effect - Agility: Long Range Damage Reduction +2 * Tier 2 - 2-piece set effect - Intimidation: Magic Damage Reduction +2 * Tier 2 - 2-piece set effect - Iron Wall: Close Damage Reduction +2 * Tier 2 - Sacrifice: Adds hidden Damage Reduction +1 to the base item * Tier 2 - Destruction: Adds Attack Power (AP) +2 to the base item * Tier 3 - Damage Reduction +2 (on each armor piece) Types Common Gear Sets: The Basteer, Binder, Brior, Rebar and Reblath sets do not offer effects or other benefits. Dobart: Starter armor, each part can be enchanted to +5 and then after reaching characted level 46 exchanged for the +5 counterpart of the same armor piece in either the Zereth, Taritas, Talis or Agerian set via Black Spirit quests: EXC Better Armor (Armor piece). * No set effects Individual Item Effects: Agerian: * Tier 1 - 2-piece set effect: Max HP +100 * Tier 1 - 3-piece set effect: Attack speed +2 & Casting speed +2 Individual Item Effects: Grunil: * Tier 1 - 2-piece set (Armor & Shoes): Max HP +150 * Tier 1 - 2-piece set (Helmet & Gloves): All AP +5 * Tier 1 - 4-piece set: All AP +2 Individual Item Effects: Taritas (also Steel Taritas): For the complete set article: Taritas (also Steel Taritas) * Tier 1 - 2-piece set effect: Max MP/WP/SP +100 * Tier 1 - 3-piece set effect: Accuracy +20 Individual Item Effects: Zereth: * Tier 1 - 2-piece set effect: Max Stamina +200 * Tier 1 - 3-piece set effect: Damage Against Every Species +5 Individual Item Effects: Strength of Heve: * Tier 1 - 2-piece set effect: Max HP +250 * Tier 1 - 3-piece set effect: Max HP +50 Individual Item Effects: Talis: * Tier 1 - 2-piece set effect: Movement Speed +1 & Jump Height Increase * Tier 1 - 3-piece set effect: Movement Speed +2 Individual Item Effects: Luck of Fortuna: * Tier 1 - 2-piece set effect: Luck Rank +2 * Tier 1 - 3-piece set effect: Movement Speed +3 Individual Item Effects: Hercules' Might: * Tier 1 - 2-piece set effect: Weight Limit +150LT * Tier 1 - 3-piece set effect: Weight Limit +50LT Individual Item Effects: Rocaba: * Tier 1 - 2-piece set effect: Evasion +5 * Tier 1 - 3-piece set effect: Max HP +75 & Max MP/WP/SP +75 * Tier 1 - 4-piece set effect: Evasion +2 Individual Item Effects: Lemoria: * Tier 2 - 2-piece set effect: Movement Speed +1 & Critical Hit +1 * Tier 2 - 3-piece set effect: Skill EXP +10% * Tier 2 - 4-piece set effect: Attack Speed +2 & Casting Speed +2 Individual Item Effects: 'Akum:' * Tier 2 - 2-piece set effect: All Evasion +5 * Tier 2 - 3-piece set effect: Max HP +150 & All Damage Reduction +5 * Tier 2 - 4-piece set effect: All AP +7 Individual Item Effects: Boss Armor * Tier 3 - 3-piece set effect: Max Stamina +200 * Tier 3 - 4-piece set effect: Attack Speed +1 & Casting Speed +1 Individual Item Effects: Category:Equipment Category:Armor